


Where Monsters Dwell

by bicantankerousJinx



Category: Homestuck
Genre: 19th century AU, Gen, monsterstuck AU, part of a plan for a fic series, short fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-17
Updated: 2013-04-17
Packaged: 2017-12-08 18:20:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/764508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bicantankerousJinx/pseuds/bicantankerousJinx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rose makes a trip into the woods to find what she had been told to see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where Monsters Dwell

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short fic based on an idea i have for a much longer fic. Depending on how things are going with my other current fic series and what sort of feedback i get for this, i may start writing sooner.  
> not much is revealed in this sort of preview-chapter thing, but it does kind of set the stage for the story i guess.
> 
> anyhow, enjoy 
> 
> C:

She walked quickly through the trees, getting deeper and deeper into the softly lit woods, the light streaming past the branches had seemingly a blue colouration due to the lack of light coming straight through and the amount of light passing through the thin leaves of the ever thickening canopy. It was pointless for her to be still holding the parasol above her head, as the sun would be far from able to tan her pale skin under these trees, but she had set out on a mission to achieve a goal and it had not crossed her mind to put down the parasol, it was not an important action she needed to undertake. 

As the woods deepened, she found the ground became rougher, the trail less worn. She had to take a delicate gloved fist of her dress to avoid getting the hems dirty, and worse of all, to avoid being asked _how_ she had gotten the hems dirty. 

She was never the type to stray from the standards of the upper-class, nor was she one to stray from any sort of clear path and wander into the woods.

She stepped into a clearing of sorts, a small, thin but wide space free from trees the ground covered by dirt and the odd root sticking up from some of the trees. She stepped closer to a tall tree and placed a purple-gloved hand upon its trunk, resting against the thick bark.

This was the place, she was certain of it. 

Then suddenly, without warning, exactly what she had been looking for appeared out of the woods and came into the clearing.  
Leaping into view, she was greeted by grey, dead looking skin and ragged black hair, though the first thing she had noticed was the two bright, glowing, pupil-less, yellow eyes that stared straight into her own. The black lips turned slightly up into a subtle, fanged snarl, a tiny low-pitched growl was emitted from deep in its throat. Its form somewhat resembled a human’s, though it was crouched over in what appeared to be a battle stance, its legs bent and its feet spread apart as if preparing to take an impact, its arms stretched out beside it, its clawed talons, sharp and deadly, were spread out as if it were preparing to tear a living victim to shreds. Protruding from nearly all of its major joints were spikes, long, thin and horribly terrifying, they looked as though they were protruding through its skin, pushed through like spears. A small crest of spikes emerging from its back and the back of its neck, their shape resembling the shape of the bright coloured horns atop its head, which looked sharp enough to impale anything it charged towards.

Though what was most terrifying about this creature, was the shredded, worn out clothes it wore, making the creature look like it were a human gone mad, and mutilated by some cruel mutation.

Dropping the laced purple parasol, the girl lifted her hands to her mouth after a near-silent gasp, and turned back the way she came, running as fast as her restricting shoes would let her, no longer caring for the state of her dresses hems.

She had seen what she came to see. Now, she saw no reason for her to stick around.


End file.
